


Shock and Awe

by Churbooseanon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the small moments are the biggest gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock and Awe

**Author's Note:**

> Another RvB Happy Hour request.

“Where are we going?” Theta asked, appearing in a pinpoint of light over North’s shoulder.

“You haven’t told him?” South sighed, shaking her head, and all North could do was chuckle back toward his sister.

“Now why would I go and ruin a surprise as good as this one?”

South sighed again, this time loud and put upon and North had to chuckle again.

“I don’t understand,” Theta said, his voice echoing his confusion as he hovered in front of North. “You said we shouldn’t go near population centers. That they could be potentially dangerous.”

“Sometimes you’ve got to make exceptions to the rules,” North observed and finally stopped on the crest of the hill they had been scaling. “You have the stuff, South?”

“Of course. I’m not the loser that tried to leave it behind,” she snapped, but he could hear the fondness in her voice as she put down the bag and swept the blanket out from under her arm. Theta had enough time to send him a proximity warning before North raised his hand to catch the bundle of fabric. It took a moment and flick of his wrists to spread it over the low grass.

“But isn’t that bad for the fabric?” Theta asked.

“Just wait, okay?”

“Okay…” Theta answered, nervous, and North just sent back a wave of amusement and assurance.

Another proximity alert, and North turned to catch the beer his sister tossed before flopping down on the blanket.

“Been a long time,” South observed, striding to the blanket and sitting beside him, ripping her helmet off with a single motion and setting it aside. North took the motion a bit slower, set his helmet to the side gently, and popped the top on the can.

“Yeah, and it wasn’t easy to find coordinates on this without Theta figuring it out, so if you ruin the surprise...”

“I won’t mess up your special surprise for the glowstick,” South grumbled, and North was pretty sure she downed half the can in one easy motion. He sipped slower before leaning back, holding himself up on one arm while he drank.

“I don’t understand.”

“Just give it a moment, Theta. If my timing is right…”

A muffled boom in the distance and then a screech flying through the air that he can feel raise a moment of alarm in Theta.

The loud explosion draws a sense of awe, though. Brilliant points of light radiating out from a single point.

“Fireworks,” Theta said in a breathless way that didn’t make any sense for an AI, but he accepted it anyway.

It was worth it for the wonder and pleasure and childlike joy that washes through his system from Theta.


End file.
